The nightmare is over
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A different ending and events after the film Lord Of Illusions
1. Hold on

Swann's sad faded eyes gently glanced over at Dorothea curled up in the doorway. It had only been a week since they last saw each other in person. Looking at her made all the anger and jealousy inside him fall apart. He had done this all for her, just to keep her safe and away from all this again. How here they were. Knowing he had failed, he looked at his beautiful wife and understood what had happened. He wasted so much time looking over his shoulder and being afraid that he never did get to enjoy his marriage. It seemed as though from the moment he took her away from this awful place thirteen long years ago, he was on edge and waiting for anything to happen. Busy working and giving her the lifestyle she always deserved. Lying to the public that it was just all pretend, while suffering from deep dark nightmares of what he had done when he was only nineteen. Now here she was, his wife. Thinking back to when she was just twelve years old he felt his heart break. He didn't mean any of this to happen.

Nix then paused.

"Wait, you don't still feel something for that bitch?"

Swann's eyes nearly filled with tears as he looked at her. Slowly he said…

"Yes."

Nix made his rotting hands into fists. Pushing them upwards he screamed…

"WILL…"

With his power he sent Swann crashing against the wall. Dorothea jumped and hid her face in her hands. Hitting the wall, Swann was pinned up midair. Nix then screamed again…

"YOU…"

He then squeezed Swann's weak heart. Swann groaned in a breathless pain as Nix went on.

"EVER…"

Swann's right arm broke, pure pain washed over his pale face as he held in a scream.

"LEARN!"

This time Nix used all his power to make Swann's brain bleed. Within seconds Dorothea watched her husband shake and then fall to the dusty ground like a rag doll. Thin blood dribbled down his forehead as he twitched.

"She's just flesh Swannie boy, I'll show you!"

Nix then turned around, his eyes glowing red as he chased after Dorothea.

Ten minutes later, it was finally over. Silence washed over the crumbling building and D'Amour stood at the pit which lead right down to Hell. His head bleeding, he stared down while Dorothea crawled over to her husband. Right away she gathered him up in his arms as he cried out in pain. D'Amour glanced over his shoulder and watched the two of them. He knew the truth deep down inside. Dorothea had been lying when she said she didn't love her husband. He understood she had felt trapped all this years being scared with him. And how confused and scared she must have been when he faked his death. He knew Dorothea was a good person who did care for him. But watching right now he understood the special bond the two of them held. They loved each other, simple as that. Standing back he sighed, thinking back that what Swann said about trying to protect her. Dorothea meanwhile held Swann in her arms, slowly rocking him back and forth as he cried out in pain. Softly touching his head she tried to sooth him before looking at D'Amour with wide eyes.

"Please help him."

D'Amour knew Swann was in bad shape and that no ambulance would be able to come out fast enough. Watching Swann cry in his wife's arms he then remembered the cell phone in the car. Right away he walked over getting ready to bend down.

"What are you doing?"

Dorothea held onto Swann tighter, looking scared to death.

"We need to take him out of here, get him into the car."

"Should we move him?"

"Better then leaving him here, come on I'll get his legs."

Dorothea quickly nodded as she stood up, gently laying Swann down on the ground. Crying out he reached for Dorothea as she fought back tears. Right away D'Amour and Dorothea counted to three and lifted Swann up. Dorothea took a second, shifting the weight before D'Amour asked if she was all right. Quickly nodding they began backing up and leaving this awful place for good. Right before making their way up the stairs, being extra careful not to drop Swann, Dorothea glanced over her shoulder at the room where this all started. Remembering when she was just a child and seeing Swann, nineteen years old knee down beside her, looking at her with those beautiful big blue eyes. Turning back she prayed to God about how sorry she was and how she owed him everything if he saved her husband.

Walking out as the sky began to lighten by the raising sun, a strong breeze blew by them as they slowly made their way over to the car.

"Set him down for a second, easy with his head."

The two set Swann down before D'Amour opened the back door and reached in grabbing the cell phone. Sticking it in his pocket, he reached back down and slowly backed up with Dorothea. Within seconds Swann was loaded in the back. Dorothea quickly went in, holding up his head before D'Amour shut the door. Getting in the driver's seat he dialed 911.

"Hello I need the closest hospital please."

Dorothea tuned out D'Amour as he spoke on the phone. Cradling Swann's head, he stared up at the ceiling of the car in a dazed state. Dorothea held back her tears before leaning down and softly kissing his forehead.

"Please stay with me baby, I'm so sorry…"

Swann's eyes looked at her before he shook again. Dorothea couldn't stand seeing him in pain like this. Thinking back to the accident on stage a week ago her stomach turned. She wished she hadn't of felt so numb when it happened. Hating herself for what she had done she tried her hardest to blame her actions on feeing scared. Shaking her head she knew that wasn't the truth. Here was a man who had saved her as a child. Took her in, raised her into a beautiful young woman, married and worked so hard to give her everything she ever needed. But still they drifted apart and struggled to show any love. Here was a man who faked his own death and didn't care about throwing away fame nor money to keep her safe. Holding him, she watched as D'Amour began speeding down the road.

Leaving their nightmare behind them.

Nearly fifteen minutes later they reached the first town they came upon. This entire time Dorothea held Swann and softly whispered in his ear about how sorry she was. She kept telling him if he made it they would start their life's over again. Together. Holding onto him tightly, she watched as D'Amour pulled in front of the emergency room. Within seconds orderlies came running out and opened the door. A stretcher was right beside them and Dorothea sat back completely helpless as they loaded him away. Swann reached out, barley crying as they wheeled him in. Dorothea jumped out with D'Amour and ran behind.

Getting into the lobby, Dorothea watched as they placed an oxygen mask over Swann's face and raced him down the corridor. D'Amour held onto her as she fought.

"Let me go, I need to be with him!"

"You can't do anything for him right now."

Just then one of the doctors came over to speak with them.

"Are you the wife?"

Dorothea quickly nodded.

"Please, let me go with him."

Dorothea began crying as D'Amour held her against him. The doctor looked them over before offering to sit in one of the offices and speak with him. D'Amour agreed before a nurse came over with a shot for Dorothea to relax. She fought it at first, then finally settled down. Everyone told her that Swann was in good hands.

Now a half an hour later, Dorothea laid across D'Amour on a couch as he finished up telling the doctor the fake story of what had happened.

"And then we pulled him out of the car, was bleeding pretty bad."

"I know who Philip Swann is, I read all about it in the papers."

D'Amour sighed.

"It seems as though Mr. Swann had a stalker, I was hired to try and find the person who was sending death threats and were involved in several other deaths." "It got so bad Mr. Swann decided to fake his death on stage in order to throw whoever was responsible off and to protect his wife." "He was hiding out before his wife was kidnapped, she said her housemaid was killed along with Mr. Swann's driver."

"Jesus…"

"That's when Swann came out of hiding and contacted me, I didn't have time to go to the police…we found her but there was an awful car crash in which Mr. Swann was involved in."

"And the kidnappers?"

"Disappeared as far as I know, probably dead."

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck before pacing in front of his desk.

"That's some story, the press will have a field day with."

"I understand, but Swann risked his life to protect his wife and now I hope your medical staff is doing everything they can."

"Last time I heard they are, listen I won't breath a word to anyone outside, nor let anyone in his building do so, but if you work for the police I say it's time to call them."

Looking down at Dorothea peacefully sleeping he slowly nodded.

Getting up he called the LAPD and spoke with the officers assigned to the murder cases that were going on the last two weeks. After informing them about what happened he told them the kidnappers took off, three of them in total. He told them about Valentine being killed, and the housemaid. He then went on about the accident and which hospital they were staying in. Two hours later they arrived and had plenty of questions for D'Amour to answer. But he simply fed the same story over and over again. They took down their notes and somehow it all made sense. It seemed like a simple case of a stalker and then finally kidnapping. They issued a manhunt in the next hundred miles and said once Dorothea was up to it they needed a statement.

D'Amour went back to the couch where Dorothea was sleeping and watched her for awhile sighing. In the background he heard nurses rushing towards the OR. He heard over the intercom that a patient had flat lined. Shutting his eyes he prayed it wasn't Swann.

Around five that afternoon, the police had been in and out of the hospital. D'Amour had finished talking with them and was now having a cup of coffee and waiting in the doctor's office with Dorothea. Having been sleeping since early this afternoon, D'Amour watched her and slowly brushed her hair back from her beautiful face. He knew she loved Swan and couldn't help it. Smiling he prayed everything would work out now that it was all over. And maybe he could return to New York with a new outlook on life. Slowly Dorothea woke up, groggy and out of sorts. Sitting up she rubbed her face before asking how long she had been asleep.

Just then the doctor came in, Dorothea sat up straight, her eyes wife and terrified.

"He's dead isn't he?"

The doctor slowly shook his head.

"It was hard, but he's stable…he nearly slipped into a coma, he's on oxygen and seems to be doing fine."

Dorothea let out a deep cry before her eyes filled with tears.

"He's going to be all right?"

The doctor nodded before Dorothea cried out in joy and threw her arms around D'Amour. The doctor then told Dorothea she could see Swann for just a little bit since the police needed to speak with her. Walking her to his room, D'Amour quickly filled her in on the story before Dorothea looked him straight in the eye.

"Listen Harry…"

"Don't, I know."

"You do?"

Harry smiled.

"Yeah, and it's fine…I'm just glad you guys are okay."

Dorothea struggled back tears before she hugged her friend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you…"

Turning around, Dorothea went into the room all alone.

Swann laid in the hospital looking frail and weak. What seemed like ten different things were hooked up to him along with oxygen. Laying there his eyes seemed to light up a little bit before Dorothea smiled through her tears.

"Hi…"

Walking over she sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand which was stuck with IV's and tubes. Bringing it to her soft face, she pressed it against her and gently kissed it. Softly crying she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Philip, I love you so much…I don't know what I would do now if something happened to you."

Swann just started at her before she kissed his hand again.

"I know your strong, and I know you can fight through this." "It's over now baby, we don't have to be scared anymore…we can live."

A small weak smile went behind Swann's eyes before the doctor came in. Walking over he checked Swann's charts before telling Dorothea she would have to leave soon. Squeezing his hand, she looked up at the doctor asking if he really would be all right. At this point she didn't care if he suffered brain damage and she had to take care of him the rest of her life. All she wanted was him.

The doctor said Swann wasn't in the clear yet, but did suffer some damage. His arm was broken and his vitals were uneven. He also might have trouble working his right side along with walking. Dorothea didn't care about any of that. Holding onto him she smiled and reached over brushing back his hair.

"See, your fine…and I'm going to take care of you now, it's your turn."

Kissing his hand, she began to think of the life they could now live together now that the nightmare was finally over.


	2. First kiss

It was a little after midnight when D'Amour walked into the hospital room. Dorothea had her chair pulled up beside Swann's bed, watching him sleep with tired looking eyes. D'Amour walked behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. Looking up she gave a faint smile, her hand still holding Swann's.

"You should get some rest, I can call ahead at one of the hotels in the area…"

Dorothea shook her head.

"No, I wanna stay."

"You sure, maybe at least move to that couch in the doctor's office?" "You look exhausted."

Dorothea smiled at him again and shook her head.

"I'm fine."

D'Amour walked around taking another chair and sitting beside her. Looking at Swann, he saw all of the machines hooked up to him along with an oxygen tank. Suddenly he grew an overwhelming amount of respect for the man. Here he was fighting for his life and he had destroyed such an evil it could of murdered the entire world. Looking at Dorothea's sad looking eyes he knew she felt guilty. Sitting back he watched the two as the monitors clicked and beeped. It had been a long day and the police were finally finished with them. All ready word had spread about Swann faking his death and the press were trying their hardest to get a peek at him. Dorothea explained that the doctors really didn't know how he was going to do after this. His brain had internal bleeding and he may never walk again. Watching the two of them he saw how worried Dorothea looked.

"You guys have been together for thirteen years huh?"

Dorothea looked over softly smiling before whispering back…

"Give or take, he's the one who's taken care of me ever since I was kid.'

D'Amour smiled back.

"Name one memory of you two that seems like the happiest."

"What?"

"A memory, I know you explained to me that you two drifted apart the last couple of years…but there must have been some good times right?"

Dorothea sighed before looking at her husband, an oxygen mask covering his pale face.

"Yeah, there were plenty of them."

"Well what's one you really remember?"

Dorothea softly rubbed Swann's hand before looking off into space.

"I was thinking earlier of when we had just met, maybe a month after he decided to take me with him to the city, I was still twelve…"

_13 years ago…_

_It was sunset in Las Vegas Nevada. Dorothea and Philip were renting a small condo with Valentine while they tried to book Philip gigs in town. It had been a rough month, but the three of them had gotten to know each other and were working hard. Valentine was having dinner with a couple of friends who knew agents, while Philip stayed home with Dorothea. Lately they had been going every second of the day. Finally this late evening the two had a chance to relax._

_Philip and Dorothea sat side by side on a pair of rusty swings that faced a field behind the condos. Slowly swinging back and forth. Dorothea and Philip watched the fire red sky turn a beautiful shade of orange. Slowly the stars began to come out. The two had been silent for awhile before Philip glanced over at her._

_There she was in jeans and a yellow blouse. Her dirty blond hair tied up in a ponytail._

_She was beautiful._

_While Philip was working at nightclubs and trying to get his foot in the door, Valentine stayed and home schooled Dorothea. The three of them were working as a great team and things were really looking up for them. Even though it really hadn't been said out loud, Philip knew he loved Dorothea. For the last couple of weeks since everything happened he had been fighting on these strange thoughts that entered his head. He kept telling himself that she was too young. That he had taken her along since she had nobody else to look after her. He remembered how many times he scolded himself whenever he was working late nights and would come home to her waiting up for him. Something about her sweet innocent face whenever she smiled made his heart jump into his throat. He often felt embarrassed and awkward whenever he was around her. But still, she seemed like a best friend to him. She always had something positive to say and brainstormed with the other two about what they could use to make Philip's act better. She often told him that someday he was going to be the most famous man in the world since he was the only one who could do these things for real._

_Valentine even commented once when they were out back having beers. Dorothea was running around with a sparkler in her hand laughing. Valentine asked Philip why he didn't drop her off someplace for children like her. Biting his bottom lip he explained he couldn't. Something about her made him feel safe._

"_She's just a child Philip…"_

_Looking down, almost ashamed Philip nodded._

_He knew she liked him, but out of guilt he always pushed her away. But she always threw her arms around his neck laughing and kissing him on the cheek. Just last night while he was shaving she ran into the bathroom in her nightgown and took the shaving cream and sprayed him with it. Both chased each other around until falling on the carpet laughing. He knew he was acting silly, but whenever he was around her he forgot all his problems._

_He really was falling in love._

_He swore to himself that no matter what, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her._

_Dorothea then looked over, a smile drawn up on her sweet looking face._

"_You have the most beautiful looking eyes I've ever seen."_

_Philip laughed before she shook her head._

"_No I'm serious, I wish I had eyes like yours."_

_Philip looked out at the setting sun before sighing._

"_Your eyes are beautiful."_

"_You think so?"_

_Philip looked back before smiling._

"_Yeah."_

"_Philip?"_

"_Hum?"_

_Dorothea looked down before giggling._

"_I know your older then me…but…"_

_Her words trailed off before Philip took hold of the chain that supported the swing he sat on. Dorothea dug her sandals into the dirt before looking up at him, her cheeks red._

"_Would you be my boyfriend?"_

_Philip didn't know what to say. A million thoughts went back into him. Over and over again he tried to tell himself she was just a little girl. But without any second thought to really think he over he smiled and leaned over kissing her. The kiss was sweet and brief, but once they broke apart, slowly swinging…Dorothea giggled._

"_What?"_

_Philip asked amused._

"_That was my first kiss."_

_Smiling, Philip leaned in again and kissed her._

Dorothea finished her story, a small smile on her face while her eyes drifted over to Swann.

"That really was my first kiss, and from that moment onward…we knew we were in love."

D'Amour smiled.

"That's nice."

"Yeah…"

Both stayed silent for awhile before D'Amour sat up straight.

"Listen, I have a feeling this will be an open close investigation." "The press will have a field day with Swann's so called fake death, but if you stick to the story I'm sure it will all blow over."

Dorothea sighed, still holding her husband's hand.

"I hope so…if he makes it out of this, I'm finished."

"What?"

"Finished with all this money and fame, we'll go someplace where nobody knows us, fresh start."

D'Amour smiled.

"That sounds nice."

Dorothea looked at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I owe you everything."

"No you don't…what we shared was special, but you two belong together, anyways I'll have a better out look when I go back to New York."

"I hope you won't disappear from our life's."

D'Amour reached out and touched Dorothea's arm smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't."


	3. New life in New York

The next morning Dorothea folded the newspaper and sighed. All ready the story had hit all over. Whenever she turned on the television reporters were talking about the murders and how world famous illusionist Philip Swann faked his own death. Watching interviews and the press surrounding their mansion in LA, Dorothea got an awful uneasy feeling deep in her stomach. While the doctor went in to check on Philip, Dorothea made a brief statement to the press with D'Amour by her side. Finally before ten she was able to see Philip again. The doctors said he had suffered a pretty bad epileptic seizure due to a subarachnoid hemorrhage. His motor skills were weak and he was barley talking. They said they needed to keep a close watch on him since his heart rate kept dropping. Standing back, watching the machines pretty much breath for him, Dorothea snapped her eyes shut and silently prayed.

_Three months later._

The police investigation was finally closed. The press had died down the last month or so after Dorothea made her fifth and final statement. Now all she wanted to focus on was making sure Philip was going to be okay. He had been getting better, moving more and talking. He had began walking again with help by crutches and slowly began being his old self. Dorothea never left his side for a second. Many nights she would curl into his hospital bed. Brushing back his hair and softly kissing his face. Telling him that it was really all over, and that they could now be happy. The more time that went by, it seemed like Philip's will to get better grew. Soon he was walking, sitting up in bed, talking, and laughing. Only a week before he could finally he released from the hospital, D'Amour came for his final visit.

Standing there, coat over his shoulder and sunglasses on he hugged Dorothea tightly.

"Take care of yourself, and thank you."

She whispered in his ear.

Kissing her on the cheek, he smiled at her before walking over to Swann who sat up in his hospital bed. Offering his hand, Swann shook it.

"I guess we really did it huh."

"Yeah…"

"No more nightmares?"

"No more."

D'Amour and Swann smiled at each other for a moment before D'Amour turned to leave.

"I trust once you guys get settled again you'll visit me in New York?"

Dorothea joined her husband and sat beside him, her arms going around his neck loosely. Smiling she watched D'Amour walk to the doorway.

"We will, God knows what else the three of us will stumble upon."

Laughing, D'Amour gave a faint wave before turning around and leaving. Dorothea sighed before looking down at Swann. She had chose this and never wanted to make the same mistake again. Staring at him, still so in love she leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek. Swann smiled before looking at her.

"You sure this is what you want, you can always go after him…it's not to late."

Dorothea laid her head on her husband's chest slowly shaking her head.

"I'm happy where I am."

Swann smiled before slowly putting his arms around her.

"Now what?"

Dorothea sighed looking off into space.

"Start living normal life's."

_One month later._

"Philip be careful!"

Dorothea yelled from the front steps of the mansion. Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt she smiled before walking down with a box in her hand. The two moving vans were parked up front. Philip used his cane to stand up straight, directing the men on where to load things up.

Joining her husband, Dorothea handed the box to a mover before smiling at him. A beautiful warm fall day in front of them. 

"That almost everything?"

Swann nodded, sunglasses on.

"Going to miss it?"

Dorothea looked over her shoulder before shaking her head.

"Too many bad memories."

Swann put his arm around his wife before smiling. Kissing her, he looked back as the movers loaded in the rest of their stuff.

Swann had officially retired. He now planned on spending the rest of his life with Dorothea and never spending a second apart from her. He no longer had the uneasy fear inside of him. There was nothing to be scared of now. Thinking back at everything, he hoped everything was now in the past. Taking his wife's hand the two of them walked to the limo where the driver opened the door for them.

Getting inside, Dorothea took one last glance at the home they shared before the door closed.

Putting her arms around Swann, Dorothea smiled and began kissing him deeply. Her hands moved in through his open shirt and began laughing through the kiss as she slowly crawled onto his lap. The limo began driving away as Dorothea and Swann laughed and rubbed their hands all over each other. Pushing back some of her hair, Dorothea smiled and put her head on Swann's chest. The two of them road together in silence before arriving at the airport. 

Stepping out, Dorothea helped Swann walk as they put their sunglasses on and walked to their boarding gate. Within a half an hour they were sitting in first class on their way to New York.

Swann and Dorothea had bought a beautiful penthouse in uptown New York for the moment. As soon as Swann was released from the hospital he began putting plans together on building a house for the two of them in Arizona. All ready it was in the process of being put up, but the workmen said it might take a year or more to finally finish. That's when Swann got the idea of living in New York for the time. Both Dorothea and him had written D'Amour and he seemed thrilled about the idea. Now the two of them were looking forward to finally spending some time together. It seemed like the last five years all Philip did was work, while Dorothea stayed home alone.

During the flight, Dorothea flipped through a magazine before glancing over at Swann. He stared ahead, holding his chest.

"Baby?"

Dorothea right away put her magazine down and looked deeply concerned. Her hands went to him, worried.

"You all right?"

Swann snapped out of it before weakly smiling.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Swann nodded.

Dorothea then reached over and laced her hand in-between his. The two of them looked down and smiled at the size different and color. Dorothea saw her beautiful stone wedding ring and looked over at his band which he wore on a chain around his neck. This was because whenever he performed he was scared of loosing it by mistake. 

"So what are we going to do in New York Mr. Swann?"

Dorothea smiled looking at him.

Swann glanced over, his eyes sparking.

"Well I've been thinking about that."

"And?"

"How about we get started on making some babies."

Dorothea giggled.

"That sounds nice."

Swann lifted their hands and brought it over to his lips and kissed it. Putting it back down he let out a sigh and relaxed. Dorothea all the meanwhile rested her head on his shoulder and tried to think of what New York would be like.


	4. I take that as a yes?

"Dorothea, come to bed."

Dorothea stood on the balcony of their high rise apartment in New York. A total of three months had past since they first moved here and everything was working out just fine. It had been now nearly half a year since everything had happened. Since their world was turned upside down and Nix returned and then was destroyed. Half a year since they rediscovered their love for each other. Dorothea glanced over her shoulder and looked into the dark bedroom. Swann was laying in bed watching her. Walking back inside, the curtains blowing blew past her. Wearing a long silk nightgown that clung to her body, she slowly rubbed her arms.

"You cold baby?"

Dorothea shook her head before smiling. Slowly getting into bed, she slipped in beside him and snuggled in close to his arms. Swann kissed the top of her head before Dorothea looked up at him. Laughing she gently tugged on his hair.

"What are we going to do about this hair?"

Swann smirked.

"I know, it's falling out pretty fast."

"I like it."

"You mean better then my old hair, down to my shoulders."

"You still have that, sort of."

Swann put his arms around her and squeezed before she began cracking up. There Swann locked eyes with her and slowly began kissing her.

They had lived peacefully here without any problems. The media had bigger fish to fry and before they knew it their story was out of all the major papers. Many of Swann's agents came forward, wanting to hear his story…how he faked his death and finally came out of hiding. There were even book deals getting thrown around before Swann refused to talk. He told them it was all over and done with and he wanted to forget that part of his life. Now he wanted to focus on Dorothea. But they still came around, one even telling him about how he would be set for the rest of his life if he did a comeback show. But Swann yet again said no. He knew he wasn't in the shape to perform ever again, and wanted to leave that part of him behind. He was no longer the world famous illusionist, he was simply Philip Swann.

They made their new apartment their own, and Dorothea fell in love with the city right away. Almost every waking moment they were together, walking the streets with their arms locked without a care in the word. Swann wanted to make sure he pleased Dorothea. Taking her to shows, dinners, and shopping he loved the idea of spoiling her. Now showing his affection wasn't as hard as it used to be. No longer being afraid he made it clear to her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. Now here they were, living together and looking forward to the future. D'Amour visited all the time. He had now become a close friend of theirs. Just the night before he came over for dinner and spoke about the newest case he was working on. It seemed as though homeless people who lived in the sewers claimed to see what looked like flying bats. Vampires for another word. When asking for Swann's advice, he simply threw his head back and laughed before taking his wife's hand. Looking at D'Amour he smiled and told him he had seen stranger things…so it was possible.

Dorothea leaned in kissing Swann before whispering…

"I'm ovulating."

Swann raised an eyebrow before smiling at his wife. Sliding his hand into her nightgown he took one of her plump breasts in his hand and began to squeeze it. Leaning in and kissing her neck, he heard her lightly moan before looking back at her in the darkness.

"You sure you want this?"

Dorothea slowly nodded before holding onto Swann and kissing him as hard as she could.

The two of them had spoken ever since they decided to live in New York about getting pregnant. Before, children had really never been a topic. During those thirteen years together there were a million reasons why the topic was never brought up. One was Swann was always traveling and working, the next was Dorothea's age. The longer they grew apart, the further the thought of ever starting a family drifted away. Now with no worries in the world, and knowing that time was short, Dorothea thought she was the perfect age to get pregnant and now after everything that happened…she wanted a child more then anything. Only once, when Dorothea was nineteen they suffered a miscarriage. The two weren't even trying when it happened. Dorothea found out only a few months after the wedding and her 19th birthday. With Swann away in Paris she began to panic and called him up right away. He flew back a few weeks later and the doctor confirmed it. She was nearly two months into the pregnancy. This was back when Dorothea and Swann were still very close. Both were stunned at how unplanned this was, but welcomed it with open arms. Swann was even in the middle of taking the rest of the year off when she lost it. Both really hadn't really had a serious talk about what this was all going to mean. But Swann remembered hearing Dorothea scream upstairs. Racing to the bedroom with Clemenzia. There Dorothea sat up, the sheets stained in blood. Looking up at Swann with wide eyes she cried what was happening to her. Taking her to the hospital the doctor finally walked out and told Swann she had lost the baby. Perhaps in the future they could try again.

The miscarriage didn't affect their marriage. Both were upset to a degree, but never really spoke about getting pregnant again. Soon time began to pass and the word of deaths surrounded them. Swann worked more and more, and before Dorothea knew it…they grew apart.

Thinking back, she thought what if she hadn't lost that pregnancy. They would have had a seven year old now. Thinking of how strange that was, she looked up at her husband's handsome face and thought of earlier this year when she almost lost him twice. Thinking of a life without him made he heart ache. All she wanted now was to stay with him and be happy.

Slipping off her nightgown, and opening Swann's shirt, she gently laid back against the bed and stared up at his beautiful blue eyes. Watching him slowly move his hands up her slender frame, she began thinking back many years ago when he proposed.

_She was seventeen going on eighteen._

_Standing in the wings of the theater, she watched Swann perform in front of a packed audience. Valentine and a few of the stage hands stood around her. Watching with the same excitement she always had, she smiled as he rushed around the stage with the two assistants. Music blasted out of the speakers as everyone clapped and gasped in amazement. Finally Swann took his final bow as the curtain was lowered. Running off stage, Swann locked eyes with Dorothea and smiled._

_Right away she flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground spinning. Dorothea laughed against him before his two assistants walked by, dressed in short silk dresses._

"_Good show Philip, how about a drink afterwards?"_

_Swann smiled at them as Dorothea held onto him._

"_Sorry girls, maybe a rain check."_

_Valentine walked over, a pleased look on his face._

"_Lewis said your contact is going up to five million, they all ready sold completely out in Vegas."_

_Smiling, Swann held onto Dorothea before the driver came around to drive them home._

_The entire ride there, Dorothea and Swann couldn't keep their hands off each other. It had finally taken all this time for them to feel free about their emotions. Swann knew people talked behind his back and looked down at them. But in all honest truth he didn't care. He had been doing this all for her, and wouldn't stop now. Laughing, Dorothea sat on his lap and began kissing his neck and running her hands through his hair._

_They hadn't really officially stated they were a couple due to Dorothea's age. But for the last five years they hated being apart from each other. On Dorothea's 16__th__ birthday she finally made the decision that she wanted to make love with Swann. Remembering that night, she kissed Swann and knew what a perfect man he was. She was completely and totally in love and couldn't help it._

_Arriving at their new LA mansion which Swann had bought for her, the two stumbled up inside and held onto each other laughing._

"_Let's go to the bedroom…"_

_Dorothea tugged on Swann's shirt before he shook his head and pointed to the back patio._

"_Outside for a second, I want to show you something."_

_Dorothea smiled as he lead her through their beautiful house and finally walked back out into the warm night air. Looking around at the darkness…Swann walked her over to the pool._

"_Let we take your hand."_

_Dorothea slipped her hands into his smiling before he shut his eyes. Within seconds they slowly began rising off the ground and hovering above the moon lit water. Dorothea laughed holding onto Swann as tightly as she could before they were midair above the water. Swann opened his eyes and smiled as she looked around amazed. Then…he took one hand and opened it._

_There a beautiful stone ring sat._

_Dorothea's eyes widened. _

"_Philip…"_

"_I know this is right."_

_Dorothea was speechless as he slipped the ring on her finger. Right away tears blurred her vision as she kept looking down at it._

"_It's so beautiful…"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

_Dorothea then laughed holding onto him and kissing with all her might._

_On her 18__th__ birthday they became Mr. and Mrs. Swann._

Now laying side by side with her husband, covered in sweat and gasping for air. She curled up beside him and listened to his heart beat. Hoping that they had just made a child.


	5. More time

"You look tired."

D'Amour said across the table at Swann. Both were sitting in a small little restaurant uptown, having coffee and catching up on things. Swann faintly smiled before waving his hand.

"I'm fine."

"You really don't look good."

Swann let out a dry laugh before sipping his coffee.

"Jeezs thanks."

D'Amour tried to laugh but noticed how thin Swann was becoming, his completion was also deathly pale. The only thing that seemed alive were his blue sparking colored eyes. The two had become good friends the last couple of months. Both had strange understanding for each other and didn't hold any hard feelings towards what happened. D'Amour now went to Swann for advice. Often the cases he dealt with had supernatural elements in them. Swann was somebody who knew the truth behind it all and was willing to hear any questions D'Amour had. Still nothing seemed as awful as what happened with them. D'Amour sat up in his chair before smiling.

"Say, why don't we trade these coffees for a couple of beers?"

Swann grinned.

"Sure, but I can't be too long…Dorothea has her doctor's appointment."

"That's right, going to see if your having a Swann Jr. or a little Dorothea."

Swann smiled and laughed as D'Amour got the waitress. A few minutes later the two men were talking and drinking their beers.

"What do you know about werewolf's?"

"A lycanthrope?"

D'Amour looked up as Swann shook his head.

"Only what I've seen in the movies."

"Well, some old lady claims there's one running around downtown every full moon."

"Very An American Werewolf In London."

D'Amour laughed.

"Think it's real?"

Swann shrugged.

"Hey, what do I know…I mainly stick to magic."

D'Amour smiled before looking over Swann.

"Can you still…well you know do the things you used to do?"

"Hell no, my heart couldn't take it."

D'Amour smiled and drank the rest of his beer before Swann glanced at his watch.

"Shit, I got to get going…hey maybe we can have drinks tomorrow night?"

"Sure, we'll give Dorothea sparking ginger ail…she'll never know the difference."

Laughing Swann threw down his money as D'Amour shook his head.

"Hey…"

Swann stood up using his cane.

"Shut up D'Amour, you screwed my wife once…I can at least pay for lunch."

D'Amour threw his head back laughing as Swann left.

Fifteen minutes later he was in the doctor's office, walking over to the desk he smiled at the woman and gave his name.

"Hello I'm Philip Swann, my wife is having an ultrasound."

The woman turned to her computer for a moment before smiling.

"Go right ahead, she was just taken."

Thanking her, Swann walked down the hallway before finding Dorothea dressed in a hospital gown in one of the smaller rooms. Laid back on the table, she saw Swann and her eyes lit up.

"Hi!"

Swann slowly made his way over before leaning over and kissing her.

"Sorry, was downtown with D'Amour."

"How is he?"

"Oh the usual, sorry I'm late."

Dorothea waved her hand.

"Please, I've mostly been waiting."

Swann took a seat beside Dorothea and smiled over at her. Reaching over he touched her very pregnant stomach and smiled. The last few months had been amazing. It really felt as though they were starting over. Feeling a slight bump, Swann smiled and kissed his wife's hand.

"Kicking?"

Dorothea rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, kept me up most of the night doing flips."

Swann laughed as the doctor came in. Shaking Swann's hand he took a stool and wheeled over to the machine. Seconds later he flicked the lights off and moved a small plastic paddle across Dorothea's stomach. There on the scene. A fuzzy image flicked.

"And there's your baby…"

Dorothea and Swann looked, squeezing hands at the image. Dorothea's eyes filled with tears as she smiled. The doctor then flipped a switch for a second and the sound of it's heartbeat filled the room.

"Would you know to know the sex?"

"Yes please…"

The doctor moved the paddle before turning towards them.

"Looks like you guys are going to have a son."

Swann's jaw dropped.

"What?"

The doctor smiled at them.

"Your having a baby boy."

Dorothea then reached over and took Swann's hands. Laughing she kissed him.

"I knew it was a boy, I knew it!"

Kissing her, Swann laughed and looked back at the screen. He finally had what he always wanted…a son.

Back at the apartment, Dorothea kept looking at the photo of the baby the doctor printed out. All ready she was taking a mile a minute about all the things they were going to have to do and what colors she wanted in the nursery. Swann watched the entire time amused. He loved seeing her happy. Walking over to him and taking her shall off, Dorothea's eyes looked Swann up and down before pushing him back on the sofa. Swann laughed as Dorothea crawled up on his lap and began kissing him.

"Hey…"

Dorothea nuzzled into his neck before reaching down and undoing his belt.

"Should a woman in your condition be doing this?"

"Shut up Philip."

Dorothea teased as she kissed him. Seconds later Swann snapped his eyes shut and laid his head back moaning. Once they were finished nearly an hour later, both were curled up naked on the sofa. Swann gently rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"I love you…"

Dorothea said looking into his eyes.

"I'm so glad we're together."

Swann smiled back at her.

"I know…"

"It's really all over, we can be happy now."

Kissing her, Swann sat up and pulled his pants on. Dorothea grabbed her robe which was thrown against one of the chairs and put it on. Both smiled watching each other dress before Swann stood up. Dorothea came behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Kissing him she smiled.

Both went to bed soon afterwards, Dorothea slept beside him peacefully. Swann meanwhile held his chest as his heart began to ache. Looking up at the ceiling, tears filled his eyes. He knew he didn't have much time. He was going to be set free soon, he made a deal with faith, asking if he could just have more time with his wife. Feeling himself grow weaker and weaker, he prayed that he would stay long enough just to see his baby be born.


	6. Swords falling

"_**Jan King - Fading away"**_

_Philip found himself walking down a long hallway many years ago. The walls were painted with violent images and sunlight drifted in through the cracks of plaster. Slowly he walked across the dust covered floor, holding a handgun out with a shaking arm. Here he was, nineteen years old. His hair longer and darker, his face youthful looking. Dressed in jeans and a tucked in shirt he kept forward before seeing the opening in the room._

_Shaking he slowly walked through the opening in the wall, thinking something would jump out at any moment. He never felt so terrified before in his entire life. Gun pointed and ready to fire he stepped forward when…_

_A cry was heard._

_Quickly turning, he saw a young girl curled up on the floor. Wearing nothing but a dirty old sundress. Her arms were tied and a gag was in her mouth. She helplessly cried before Swann lowered his gun. This was who he was looking for. Kneeling down he took the gag out and held her tight against the arms. Slowly his hand went up and gently brushed back her dirty blond hair._

"_It's going to be okay."_

_Both locked eyes…and then…_

Swann woke with a start.

Gasping out he found himself laying in bed one warm summer night in New York. Now nearly fourteen years later, he found himself beside the little girl he had saved so long ago. Taking a second to adjust where he was, he felt the strong blow of the A.C in the room. Looking over at Dorothea she slept peacefully beside him, a pair of headphones on her stomach. Smiling he reached over taking them off and putting them on his nightstand. Dorothea muttered in her sleep before turning a little bit. Slipping his hand over her stomach he felt the gentle kick of their baby growing inside. Sighing, he slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the living room.

Walking out, he glanced at the city below through the glass windows. It was true, this place really never slept. Leaning against the window, he brought up his hand and looked at his fingers. Seconds later he snapped them and he watched as a lighter off one of the tables flew into his hand. Faintly smiling he went over to his cigar box and lit one up. Settling down on one of the sofas, he leaned back and tried to relax. Before the end of the year the house in Arizona would be finished. Thinking of living someplace out in the middle of the desert with Dorothea and their new baby made him happy. The desert was a place close to his heart. Shutting his eyes he took a long drag of his cigar when he heard…

"Hey mister sunshine, thought you were giving those up?"

Swann cracked an eye open to see Dorothea standing in the doorway in her silk robe. Her stomach stuck out like a perfect bump on her thin frame. Swann smiled before leaning over to put it out.

"No it's okay…if that's your only other pleasure."

"And what would my first one be?"

"Me silly."

Swann smiled before taking a quick drag and putting it out.

"Kind of you, but I wouldn't want you breathing in any smoke."

Dorothea slowly crossed the room in her bare feet and sat down beside him on the couch. Lightly her fingers went up and brushed back his hair.

"Bad dreams?"

"No, good ones…"

"About what?"

"Us."

Dorothea smiled.

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

Dorothea shrugged.

"Baby keeps kicking."

Dorothea began rubbing her stomach before studying Swann's serious looking face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I can tell something's bothering you."

Swann slipped his hand into Dorothea's before sighing.

"Nothing, just enjoying the peace for once."

Dorothea then began rubbing his chest, looking at him concerned.

"You know, they say husbands usually gain weight when their wife is pregnant."

Swann smiled.

"That so?"

"Philip, your too thin…you look weak."

"What first D'Amour now you?"

"Baby, we're just worried about you…I mean what your body went through."

Swann shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Both locked eyes before Dorothea sighed.

"You seem half here, I don't know…not distant, but weak."

Swann brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I'm fine, and tomorrow the two of us are going straight up and buying everything we can get to cover that nursery in blue."

Dorothea smiled.

"You excited?"

"Of course I am, I've never been so happy before in my life."

Dorothea sighed.

"I wish we we're so stupid in the beginning, all that wasted time."

"We were young, needed a lot of time growing up…that's over now."

"I just couldn't loose you."

Swann began kissing Dorothea before she pulled back and smiled. Both locked eyes in the moonlight.

"Remember what you used to tell me, remember that night we first made love."

"Flesh is a trap…"

"And magic sets us free?"

"Yeah what about it."

"Do you feel trapped?"

Swann gathered Dorothea in his arms before kissing the top of her head.

"We're all in traps, even our baby…one day we're set free."

"And then what?"

"We're never controlled again, we can be everywhere."

Dorothea smiled.

"That sounds nice."

Swann sat there holding his wife holding back tears as he heart ached even worse. Holding back the pain he felt, his head began to throb. Slowly he felt himself wanting to lift up along with her. His power kept drifting in and out. Controlling it, he sat there on the sofa with her thinking of those words.

"Flesh is a trap, and magic sets us free."

A few hours later, Swann and Dorothea were both silently asleep on the soda. She was sprawled out across his lap. The sun was slowly starting to come up.

"NO!"

Dorothea shot up, jerking Swann awake. Sitting up, she grabbed her chest and gasped for air.

"Dorothea?"

Swann grabbed her, his eyes scared and worried. Dorothea sat there for a second before turning, looking terrified. Throwing her arms around him she sobbed. Holding her he slowly rubbed her back.

"What is it?"

Dorothea kept crying.

"It was awful, I dreamed about the swords hitting you…there was nothing I could do, I tried to get on stage but…"

She began sobbing into his chest, Swann slowly rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Shhh, it's all right…it's just a dream."

"No, it really happened and I didn't do anything…you must of watched thinking how awful I was!"

"I was the one being awful doing that to you, I should of told you the truth."

"You were just trying to protect me, and after everything I did…"

She cried even harder as he held her.

"Those swords kept dropping on you, and all the blood!"

Swann quickly kissed Dorothea's face.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here."

Holding onto him for dear life, she buried her face in his shirt. Slowly rocking her back and forth, Swann was beyond worried about Dorothea. He eyed the phone and tried to decide he if should call her doctor or not. Finally her cried broke away and she stared up at him with blood shot eyes.

A few minutes later the two of them held each other in the shower. Warm beads of water poured down on them as Dorothea leaned back against Swann. His arms tightly around her, he kissed her shoulder blade and kept telling her over and over again everything was going to be okay. Standing there, Swann looked off into space remembering those swords drop of him. A chill went through his body.

An hour later the two of them were dressed and had breakfast. Taking a driver downtown, they decided to do some early morning shopping. The city seemed bright and fresh as the sun shinned down. Walking together, hand in hand…Swann looked Dorothea over in her cute baby blue sundress. Her stomach fitting perfectly out. After the shower, she seemed better. Now with other things on her mind she took him into one of the shops and gushed over everything.

Walking together through the cribs, Dorothea pointed everything out before looking at a set of highchairs. Swann stood back amused before he glanced over at one of the mobiles. There hanging above one of the cribs…was a mobile made out of crystal, and hanging down were tiny little swords.

Standing there, he looked at it before Dorothea tugged on his arm laughing and lead him away. Looking over his shoulder he stared at it.

The feeling on uneasiness filled his heart.


	7. All the pretty little horses

"_**All the pretty little horses - Mary Stahl"**_

"_Swann…help me."_

Swann jerked awake from the sound of Nix's voice. After all this time there were still plenty of bad memories to make into nightmares. Finding himself in his study of their apartment, he saw his cigar was nearly burned all the way from resting in the ashtray for so long. Looking around he saw sunlight pour in through the curtains and some classical music softly playing on the radio. Rubbing his face he thought about maybe shaving and seeing how Dorothea was doing. She was in her eighth month now and the doctors said during the last ultrasound that everything looked fine. The baby was getting big and now it was just a matter of a couple of weeks before they became parents. The pregnancy had been a good time for the two of them. Finally moving on together in their new life, they saw this baby as a sign to really start over. Thinking of what it would be like to finally hold his son, Swann smiled and stubbed out the last of his cigar before getting up.

Walking down the hallway, he saw the nursery room door was open. Walking in the doorway he saw Dorothea sitting in the white rocking chair he had ordered all the way from Paris. She sat there, looking beautiful as she rubbed her perfectly round stomach. Beside her was a little music box with dancing horses. The first gift Swann had ever given her. There it was open and playing it's soft comforting tune. Dorothea looked off into space, rubbing her stomach and humming along with the music.

"Hey…"

Dorothea glanced up and smiled.

"Thought you were asleep?"

"I was, decided to check on you…need anything?"

Dorothea shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…heard that George called you again."

George used to be Swann's agent. The two had worked together for nearly seven years. He also had begun on cashing in on the entire scandal that happened with Swann's faked death. Both Dorothea and Swann knew he was a good person and friend, but he wouldn't let up on the fact that he wanted Swann to start performing again. He told them about the billions they would make if he did just one show, the final comeback for all time.

But both refused. That part of Swann's life was over.

"Yeah…"

Swann began walking over to her.

"What did he want?"

"The usual, telling me what a mistake I'm making."

"Did you happen to tell him we're about to have a baby, and your in so shape to be doing those stupid illusions again?"

Swann smiles before standing behind her, his hands fell on her shoulders and began to slowly rub them. Dorothea sighed before glancing up at him.

"You don't want to go back…do you?"

"Of course not, I rather be here with you…anyways like you said, it's just a bunch of stupid illusions."

"I didn't mean that, you could do it for real…it's just the whole famous thing that ruined it."

"Well you won't have to worry, I'm staying here."

Dorothea smiled.

"Good…"

Just then the baby started to kick, Dorothea laughed before putting her hands on her stomach. Feeling she waited a second before looking up at him.

"He always kicks whenever your around."

"That's because he knows who I am."

Swann smiled before reaching his hands down and feeling her stomach. The baby kept kicking. Laughing he kissed her neck before sighing. Looking around the nursery…everything was waiting for their baby to be born. It all seemed perfect.

"We need to decide on our little boy's name…I mean the clock is ticking."

"We went through a few…"

"Yeah but none of them stuck, I want something perfect."

Swann smiled before walking around, cracking his back he looked at his beautiful wife. She smiled up at him.

"You know, I really can't wait to have this baby…not just to have her here, but like I'm looking forward to giving birth."

Swann held back a laugh.

"I think it's your hormones."

"Shut up."

Dorothea laughed before playfully hitting him in the arm. Swann laughed before leaning down and kissing her stomach.

"I love you…"

"I love you more…"

Both kisses each other before Philip said he would make them some tea. Leaving, Dorothea sat there smiling and looking around the baby blue room. Slowly getting up, holding her stomach she began to walk out when…

"Ah!"

Dorothea held onto her stomach and froze. Looking around she tried to take a deep breath before another pain came. Holding herself she moaned and slid her hand down. When she brought it up…

It was covered in blood.

Her eyes rolling back in her head, she fell backwards onto the carpet floor. Seconds later Swann rushed in.

"Dorothea?"

His voice became high as he fell to his knees and gathered his wife up in his arms. She wouldn't wake up.

"DOROTHEA?"

Looking down, he saw blood. Shaking he got up quickly and grabbed the phone. Kneeling back down he shook his wife.

"Wake up!"

Dialing, he called 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance right away…I think my wife is having a miscarriage."


	8. Will you die for him?

"Okay Dorothea, start pushing."

Swann found himself standing beside Dorothea as she laid in the hospital's delivery room. An ambulance came to their apartment right away and raced Dorothea to the hospital. Now she sat forward, legs spread as the doctor worked. Sweating, she threw her head back and screamed as she pushed down again. Breathing deeply, she held onto Swann's hand and pushed again.

"One, two, three…okay push!"

Dorothea kept pushing, her eyes snapped tight as she cried. The nurses all surrounded her checking the monitors before finally she pushed again.

Then…

It came out of her.

Dorothea laid back exhausted before the doctor shook his head.

Why wasn't it crying?

Swann looked over before the doctor removed his mask.

"We lost the baby's heartbeat."

"NO!"

Dorothea screamed against Swann's arms. There he stood in shock when…

He heard Nix's voice.

"Will you die for him, and be set free?"

Swann felt the room begin to swim as the doctor lifted up the lifeless baby. There it was, there was his son. His heart racing, he looked amazed before tears blurred his vision.

"Yes…"

He softly said.

Now he knew why he had lived, to make this person…their son.

The baby then began to squirm and cry in the doctor's hands, right away everyone jumped as the baby cried out. Dorothea looked stunned, as Swann felt tears roll down his face.

He was beautiful…

Then…

Swann fell backwards, hitting the floor hard. Right away a few of the nurses along with Dorothea looked down. Dorothea saw Swann just laying there. For a second she thought he fainted, but then she saw how still he was. Panic jumped into her heart as the doctor looked down.

"PHILIP!"

Right away the doctor handed the baby to a nurse as they all kneeled down, the doctor checked Swann's pulse before looking at the doctors.

"No pulse, get a table in here now!

"Philip!"

Dorothea cried out looking down, right away a few nurses surrounded her as she fought back and forth to see him. A few orderlies came running in and before Dorothea knew it they had him on a table, opening his shirt and pumping down CPR.

Dorothea tried to reach for him crying.

The doctors and nurses circled around him, blocking her sight. She heard them all yelling at each other before she saw the crash cart come in. Laying back she heard the sounds of them shocking him before a loud beeping noise filled the room…she knew he had flat lined.

The doctors kept working, pumping an oxygen bag over his face. After a few more shocks, they all stood back. The nurse flicked off the monitor that showed his heartbeat and looked at the clock.

"Time of death 3:27."

They all parted ways before the doctor turned around and looked at Dorothea. She laid there crying, shaking her head.

"Please help him, please don't let him die…'

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swann…"

Dorothea snapped her eyes shut crying before looking over at Swann. He laid there, his eyes closed and his face pale. He looked peaceful.

"Not again."

She thought to herself, her heart breaking. She wanted him to just wake up, this wasn't fair. Crying, she reached out to him and brushed up against his hand.

"Philip…wake up!" "Please wake up!"

Silence.

Then…

The nurse came over, Dorothea's baby now cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Mrs. Swann…would you like to hold your son?"

Dorothea glanced over, her eyes raw from crying. She slowly nodded before the nurse laid the baby in her arms. At this exact moment, D'Amour rushes down the hallways before seeing the clear windows to the delivery room. Catching his breath, he stood in front of them looking in.

He saw Swann.

A confused look spread across his face before he knew…

Swann was gone.

Looking over, he saw Dorothea laying beside him, her baby in her arms.

Dorothea sniffled in, before looking at her son. Softly touching his tiny face, she sighed. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's beautiful Philip…he's everything you ever wanted."

Dorothea smiled down at their baby before glancing over at Swann's body. Tears still falling down her face.

"You might not see him, but you love him."

Dorothea held onto her baby crying as D'Amour watched.


	9. Set free

In a beautiful old fashion cemetery in upstate New York, Dorothea, D'Amour, and at least another hundred people all surrounded as Swann's coffin was lowered into the ground for a second and final time. It was overcast out and lightly raining.

It had been a week since he died.

Dorothea held onto D'Amour's hand tightly as silent tears fell down her face. It seemed as though the second her son was born…her husband died. Watching the coffin lower, she felt her heart beat hard and turned away.

D'Amour walked with her back to the car.

Back at her apartment, Dorothea silently walked into the nursery and looked down at her sleeping baby. Dressed in a blue one piece, he slept peacefully under his mobile. Dorothea smiled looking down at him before brushing his skin.

"Your beautiful, just like him Hunter…just like him."

Turning away, she rubbed her arms before joining D'Amour in the living room. Sitting on the sofa beside him, both cracked open a bottle of wine watching the fire. There Dorothea began crying. D'Amour slipped his arm around her.

"Shhh, it's okay."

"I want him back…"

She cried in his arms.

Later that night, D'Amour slept over in the guest bedroom. Dorothea meanwhile tossed and turned in her bed.

Dreams of Swann, when he was just nineteen.

Finally she woke, a little after one. The apartment dark and silent. Slipping out of bed, her bare feet touching the carpet she walked into the nursery.

There she froze.

Swann stood there, holding their son. Dorothea was speechless and slowly walked over.

Both locked eyes before he smiled.

"Your right, he is beautiful."

Dorothea fought back tears before smiling. There Swann slowly slid the baby into her arms. Both looked down at their baby sleeping before Swann touched her cheek.

"The nightmare is over, I stayed long enough to see my son and give you happiness, now go…move on."

Dorothea slowly cried before nodding.

"I love you, and I'm going to miss you."

Swann smiled before looking down at their baby.

"I'll still be here…remember, I'm free."

"Flesh is a trap…"

"And magic sets us free."

Both smiled before Swann leaned in to kiss her. There a breeze blew in through the room and Dorothea opened her eyes.

He was gone.

Looking down at her baby she sighed before smiling.

She now had a reason to live and move on.

"Flesh is a trap, that's what your father used to say…flesh is a trap and magic sets us free."


End file.
